1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic ski binding system. More specifically, the invention is directed towards an electromagnetic ski binding system with magnetic coupling and computer controlled magnetic release.
2. The Background Art
Ski bindings serve to releasably engage a skier's boot to a ski and provide a secure interface between boot and ski. Ski bindings further serve to release the boot from the ski when a potential injury situation occurs to thereby reduce injury to the skier. Ski bindings typically comprise a front and rear binding to secure the respective front and rear portions of the boot.
Conventional mechanical ski bindings incorporate mechanical components such as a clamping mechanism to secure the boot to the ski. Such mechanical ski bindings are designed to release when sufficient stress is applied to the binding as would be experienced in a potential injury situation. The amount of stress which effects release of the mechanical ski binding is adjustable to accommodate the experience and weight of the skier, terrain, and other conditions.
However, the mechanical ski bindings are limited in that they fail to release in a number of potential injury situations. In order for the mechanical ski bindings to release, the stress must be applied directly to the front ski binding or in the same plane as the ski. Often, stress applied to the rear binding or various torques applied to the boot and ski will fail to cause the bindings to release. Furthermore, when the mechanical ski bindings do release, the mechanical operation of the binding is sometimes not quick enough to avoid injury to the skier. Mechanical ski bindings are also heavy and include several moving parts making them unreliable and susceptible to breaking. Mechanical ski bindings may also fail to release if dirt, ice or snow impedes their performance. In addition, proper adjustment in the stress release of the mechanical ski bindings is sometimes difficult which can result in overly sensitive or overly resistive bindings. Finally, skiing is a cold weather sport and colder temperatures result in reduced performance of mechanical components.
Previous electric ski binding systems have been developed which utilize various electromagnetic, electronic, and electromechanical components. However, these ski binding systems are limited in that they incorporate various mechanical components and thereby include many of the previously described limitations of mechanical components. Thus, they do not always provide a quick enough release, are prone to failure, and can be difficult to adjust.
A further limitation on all previous ski bindings is that they fail to release during certain potential injury situations. As mentioned previously, certain tensions and torques applied to the ski and boot do not effect a release of the binding when a potential injury situation is clearly imminent. Furthermore, certain body positions and certain ski positions signal a potential injury situation, but conventional ski bindings will not be responsive to these positions and will not release.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved ski binding system which would provide release response to a broader range of potential injury situations.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a ski binding system which allows a nearly instantaneous release of the boot from the binding to avoid undue injury.
It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a ski binding system which was more reliable, reduced the number of working parts, and allowed for accurate yet flexible adjustment specific to the skier.
Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.